


Blooming  C3

by sweetietaro



Category: EXO
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 04:02:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20108839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetietaro/pseuds/sweetietaro





	Blooming  C3

“嗯…想要…再痛一点…给，给我……”

张艺兴跨坐在男人腿上，昂着头满脸渴求，埋在他胸口的人猛地咬上一边的乳珠，用牙齿研磨拉扯，一手拽起另一边的红肿用指尖掐拧了几下。得到了渴望已久的尖锐痛感，张艺兴眯着眼睛看着面前西装革履的男人，满足地呻吟起来。

金俊勉揽着他后背与他接吻时，张艺兴拉起人另一只手摸向自己臀间，向他展示着那个淌着蜜液的花穴是多么为他动情。

这样的事情已经不知道发生多少次了，身为专业心理医生的金俊勉常常因此在睡前忏悔，他没有让他漂亮的病人缓解症状，反而纵容着张艺兴带自己一起坠入深渊。

他还记得初见的那个下午，窗户外透过来的阳光给眼前漂亮的人镀上了一层朦胧的金色光影，多像一个纯真无邪的天使啊。可他是塞壬，用苦恼的表情和语气诉说着自己的情况，挑逗他身体的手却让人难以抗拒。

金俊勉知道，他没办法说服自己，这具身体抑或是这个人，他救不了，更逃不开。

张艺兴尤为喜欢的就是解开金俊勉西裤拉链的瞬间，面前温柔优雅的完美绅士，因为他而变得溢满欲望，那样强烈的对比使得心理医生散发的荷尔蒙气息愈发诱人，虽然不想承认，但张艺兴总是有些迫不及待。

但金俊勉总归是温柔的，就像现在这样将赤裸的张艺兴抱起，坐到休息间的单人床上，边在人身上留满碎吻，边用着恰到好处的力道在人体内开拓着，时不时在挺翘的臀瓣上拍打几下，给予张艺兴渴望的疼痛感。

张艺兴给他做着手活，端详起心理医生的脸来。金俊勉的好看无疑是张艺兴与他签约的重要前提，温润贵公子的相貌仿佛不食人间烟火，张艺兴格外地想看这样一张脸在做爱的时候是怎么一番情形。而金俊勉也的确没有让他失望，染上情欲的模样配上穿得一丝不苟的西装，斯文败类般的气质总是戳到他莫名的苏点，让他流着水期待着被人进入。

淫水从搅弄小穴的指根处淌下，滴在地板上发出一声轻响，金俊勉抽出手指两手揉着肉感十足的臀瓣，凑到张艺兴耳边轻轻舔舐，又用有些低哑的嗓音轻声调笑：“我们的小患者，真是颗多汁的水蜜桃呢。”

张艺兴抬起屁股用穴口对准了昂扬的性器，一缩一缩地吸吮挑逗溢满前液的龟头，双臂环住金俊勉的脖子眨着下垂眼答道：“医生哥哥，来尝尝桃子甜不甜呀~”

骑乘式的性爱总是缓慢而深入，金俊勉看着身上人扭动的腰肢，配合地一下下向上深顶着紧窄的甬道。他时常想，也许是与张艺兴结合的快感实在过于丰富，才会让他食髓知味，连职业道德也不顾地贪恋起每一次媾和。

张艺兴双腿大张地在男人身上颠簸，感觉每一下顶弄都直达灵魂深处，他执着的从不是单纯的快感，被金俊勉操动时总会有一种神奇的慰藉感，他习惯做掌控方，却有些沉迷于对方带来的饱含安抚意味的触碰。而金俊勉也从未让他失望过，很多看似细微的小动作和三两句话语都让张艺兴绷紧的神经放松很多，也许因为金俊勉毕竟是个心理医生，张艺兴想，他大概是有些懂他的。

被人压在身下肏到高潮，张艺兴平复着喘息，感受着还在抽插的性器在敏感的甬道内的动作，用有些颤抖的双手拉过金俊勉的头与他唇舌相缠。身上人动作陡然变得更为剧烈，张艺兴知道他要射了，缩了两下内壁以示提醒，金俊勉又大开大合地操干了几次从他体内退了出来，撸动了一会儿后射在了张艺兴的小腹上，把两人的白浊抹到一起。

张艺兴把手探到自己下身有一下没一下地玩弄着阴核，高潮后肿胀的器官在刺激下会带来有些超过的性快感，他舒服地轻吟着看向金俊勉：“我今天新签了一个小朋友，跟他做也很爽，但是好像还差了点什么。”眨了眨下垂眼扁扁嘴，又强调道，“总还是不太开心。”

金俊勉俯身慢条斯理地舔食着张艺兴小腹上的精液，听了张艺兴似是无奈的抱怨幽幽开口：“你开心不起来的，”说着起身对上有些脆弱的眼神，仍旧不留情面地道出真相，“在金珉锡回来之前。”

看吧，金俊勉是懂他的。

难得没有工作的周末，张艺兴窝在家里正打算看看小电影，享受一下DIY的快乐，颇煞风景的手机铃声便响了起来。

他一手接起电话，另一边还在浏览挑选着要看哪部片子，耳边却传来了让他有些意想不到的声音。

“哥在家里吗？我……有点想哥。”

“钟仁？你看秀回来了？”

“嗯，昨天就回来了。我现在在公司练舞，可是总跳不好……我很想哥。”

听着这句又重复了一遍的想念，张艺兴不自觉弯起了嘴角，注意力终于从电脑屏幕上离开，有些试探地回复道：“你想好了？”

电话那边犹豫了一下：“嗯……大概。我能去找哥吗？”

“去我办公室等我吧，我现在来找你。”

挂了电话，张艺兴有些控制不住地激动起来，换了身衣服便驱车往公司驶去。天知道他等了多久，金钟仁在刚拿到合约时全身心发散出的抵抗让他差点灰了心，但对方表示自己只是需要一些时间来做心理建设，才让他带着隐秘的期待惴惴不安了好多天。

在通往顶层的电梯里，张艺兴还无意识地搅着手指思考，如果等一下金钟仁又反悔拒绝该如何对策。要是让金钟仁知道他心尖上的艺兴哥，在冷淡表面的背后其实在关于他的问题上如此紧张，估计早就什么犹豫顾虑都没有地乖乖签下了合约。

可惜，最美丽的花朵都是孤傲的，从不表现出被人攫取的渴望。

推开门的一刻，张艺兴还觉得自己心跳得厉害。看到金钟仁拿着那份签好了名字的合约递给他的时候，张艺兴强忍住了直接扑上去接吻的念头。

才练了舞的金钟仁应该是来之前简单洗了个澡，散发着好闻清香的发尾还有些湿漉漉地搭在眉间，慵懒中透着一股说不出来的性感。

然而大帅哥笑起来害羞极了，在张艺兴询问的目光里乖乖解释：“我签了这个是因为喜欢哥，很喜欢很喜欢，但我不想要哥很痛，哥可以让自己不要受伤吗？”

“哥也很喜欢钟仁喔。”张艺兴的语气听不出什么情绪，他把接过来的文件夹放在一边的办公桌上，回头看着金钟仁略显局促的脸，撒娇般地拖长了尾音问道，“钟仁不是才在电话里说想我嘛？”

眼见着熊熊从紧张变得惊喜的表情，张艺兴被瞬间扑过来的金钟仁牢牢地圈在怀里，透过震动的胸腔听见了回答：“想哥，很想很想。”

想要拉开两人的距离，无奈金钟仁不肯撒手，张艺兴只好拖着环住他腰身的巨型挂件，走到书架前打开了通往他的游乐园的门。

顾不得震惊感叹于满室充斥着色情气息的物品，金钟仁看着一向高高在上的张艺兴跪在他腿间的动作，一时间不知道说什么睁大了双眼。

张艺兴轻车熟路地解开运动裤的裤带褪到大腿处，隔着内裤含上了已经微微起反应的器官，一只手游走在上方漂亮的巧克力腹肌处，另一只伸进自己裤子里抚慰起早就兴奋起来的阴茎。

内裤被口水濡湿后，张艺兴将完全充血的巨大释放出来，湿滑的小舌打圈舔弄了一会便一下子含住了整根肉棒，不甚熟练地摆头吞吐起来。偶尔没收住的牙齿轻轻磕在了柱身上，带来别样的刺激，金钟仁却被这种有些生涩的含弄深深取悦，看着梦寐以求的哥哥埋在自己胯间给自己口交，这种心理上的兴奋让他爽得低吟出声，不自觉间抚上了张艺兴的后脑。

又试探着做了两次深喉，因为经验不足呛得他将沾满唾液的性器吐了出来，咳嗽了两声拽着金钟仁手臂借力起身，边向床走去边有些不自然地说：“这是我第一次给人做这个。”

金钟仁只觉下腹有热流在不断冲刷，这个哥哥总是让他越来越喜欢，他一下子把床边的张艺兴扑倒，有些激动地吻上了那个觊觎已久的丰唇。

到底是年轻气盛，一轮激烈而不乏新鲜感的情事结束以后，饶是自认接受度高的张艺兴都觉得有些爽得离谱，这样算下来那个告吹的DIY计划好像也没那么可惜了。

金钟仁还在背后抱着他有一下没一下地用半硬的性器蹭着，估量着他大概是第一次抱人，有些不忍打断这温存的时刻，张艺兴犹豫了一下还是脱离了怀抱，对上他饱含眷恋的眼神有些抱歉地开口：“钟仁呐，我才想起来，之前答应了伯贤去看看他……”

又是边伯贤。金钟仁强压下心中的不满，默念着来日方长，用张艺兴熟悉的笑容回答他：“哥去吧。”

收拾了一下赶到练习室，却意外发现了一个本不该出现的身影。

“吴世勋？你怎么在这里。”

吴世勋看到来人也很惊喜，在边伯贤看不到的角度抛了个媚眼给张艺兴，语气还是淡淡的：“LAY社长，老师说让我跟伯贤前辈好好学习一下，所以我来观摩一下前辈练习呢。”

边伯贤对于自己哥哥来了却先和别的人说话感到很是不满，面上却咧开四方嘴笑着扑向张艺兴，乖巧地说道：“是互相学习来的，哥哥想起来看我啦。”

刚要回答的张艺兴没想到吴世勋如此大胆，在身后勾着他的手指在掌心画了个圈，突如其来的肢体接触让他停顿了一下，又若无其事般答道：“答应了伯贤儿的啊，而且哥好久没看你跳舞了呢。”

“那我就不打扰了。”吴世勋又偷偷在张艺兴屁股上掐了一把，揩够了油想着看来边伯贤就是个单纯的小孩，便也不做逗留识相地离开。

估摸着人已经走远，边伯贤不动声色地锁上练习室的门，回头用着无比明媚的笑颜看向张艺兴。

“哥哥和钟大在作曲室，我都听到了哦。”

TBC


End file.
